A large variety of padding bodies exist in the prior art including padding bodies which feature an underlying common base section from which extends resilient protuberances (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,885; 3,679,263; 4,092,751; 4,435,015; 4,509,510; 4,509,510; 4,529,248 and 4,686,724).
In addition, a number of cushioning elements are known which feature both upper and bottom protuberances extending from an integral base section. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,252; 4,070,719; GB 476,678; GB 1310373 and DE 2131448).
DE 3303615 illustrates a padding body wherein individual modular elements are positioned within an underlying plastic support plate, subdivided into compartments by partitions to prevent lateral shifting of the modular elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,374 reveals a padding body which, in a first embodiment, features individual members inserted in openings provided in a grid. The modular elements are described as having a base from which extends a protuberance. The protuberance of each modular element is designed for insertion through the opening with the base of each protuberance being in contact with the under surface of the grid to prevent the modular elements from completely sliding through the openings. In another embodiment, designed for use without the requirement for an underlying mattress, protuberances extend to opposite sides of the base and a second grid is provided which is placed underneath and has an upper surface in contact with the base portion of each modular element such that the base portion of each modular element is sandwiched between the two grids.
The aforementioned references wherein the protuberances extend off from a common base suffer from the drawback of having protuberances that are not individual modular elements which can be individually or collectively removed for purposes such as support adjustment, cleaning, replacement, etc. Also, the base portion is susceptible to shear forces which can cause tearing at the base portion.
Padding bodies such as those described in the aforementioned DE 3303615 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,374 include individual modular elements which can be removed from the supporting and interconnecting member. DE 3303615, however, relies upon an underlying plate structure which prevents the use of both sides of the pad for human support and is susceptible to having the individual blocks becoming inadvertently disengaged from the support plate or too restricted from lateral shifting if the dividers are made too high or too compressing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,374 is arranged for reverse side use, but the design of the individual modular elements and grid is subject to improvement with respect to maintaining the individual modular elements interconnected. Also, the manner in which the modular elements are retained with respect to the grid makes the entire padding body susceptible to too much flexibility and insufficient rigidity for some uses (e.g., as a mattress). In an attempt to compensate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,374 discloses the use of a second grid plate to decrease flexibility and increase rigidity and support. This, of course, increases the complexity of manufacturing and assembling.